The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for feeding flexible sheet-like articles singly from a stack at rest in a hopper. The articles could be items such as cards, checks, labels, envelopes, books, booklets, pamphlets, pads, folded paper products and the like.
There is a need for better means to perform the basic elements of the feeding operation which consist of (1) separating one article from a stack of articles (2) setting the article in motion away from the stack, and (3) engaging the article in a transport system.
The change of state of an article at rest in a stack to a state of uniform motion in a transport system demands an effective means to impart high accelleration force to the article in order to avoid inaccuracies in the positions of the article in a transport system. The higher the speeds the more difficult it is to accomplish such accurate feeding. Prior art associated with this difficulty has not met the demand for higher speeds and better accuracy.